COMPLEX
by Taofu-tea
Summary: Minghao yang tidak peka dan Wonwoo yang egois. Bagaimana jika keduanya menyadari perasaan mereka selama ini pada Jun? / JunHao, WonHui, slight! Meanie & GyuHao


**COMPLEX**

" ** _Minghao yang tidak peka dan Wonwoo yang egois. Bagaimana jika keduanya menyadari perasaan mereka selama ini pada Jun?"_**

Wonu x Jun x The8

Slight! Mingyu yang ternistakan _kkk *_ digeplak Mingyu

 **WARN!**

TYPO BERSERAKAN!

ALUR BERANTAKAN!

BAHASA AWUT-AWUTAN: _mix baku x non baku *LOL_

 _ **ANCAMAN FF NGADAT DI TENGAH JALAN**_

|| Penderita diabetes dilarang baca ||

* * *

 _ **Taofu-tea**_ mempersembahkan

..

.

"Ayo putus."

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendengar suara rendah milik lawan bicaranya, matanya memancarkan sesuatu yang menyakitkan, "T-tapi kenapa, hyung? Apa salahku?"

"Kau tidak salah." Jawab Wonwoo-si lawan bicara- khas dengan ekspresi datarnya

"Lalu kenapa kau mau putus? Apa yang jadi masalahnya? Jelaskan aku mengapa kau minta putus!" Mingyu meninggikan suaranya sesuai dengan emosi yang telah memuncak di kepalanya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kekasih yang sangat ia cintai ini tiba-tiba mengajaknya putus

"Kecilkan suaramu!" Mata Wonwoo mendelik, tidak mau ada member lain yang terbangun malam itu, "Aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu dan aku tidak mencintaimu lagi."

Hati Mingyu mencolos. Mengapa Wonwoo mengatakan bahwa ia muak dengan sikapnya? Kenapa Wonwoo tak mencintainya lagi? Apa yang telah ia perbuat? Mingyu merasa telah banyak berbuat baik pada Wonwoo, dia selalu berbuat selayaknya seorang kekasih. Sepertinya.

"Tapia pa yang telah aku perbuat padamu, hyung?" suara Mingyu melemah

"Kau selalu menempel pada member lain, terutama Minghao. Kau selalu menghabiskan waktumu dengan Minghao. Kau selalu memberikan perhatianmu pada Minghao. Dan kau lupa, jika Jun sedang mati-matian mendapatkan Minghao."

Bibir Mingyu kelu. Tak bisa diajak kompromi untuk membalas ucapan Wonwoo yang memang ada benarnya. Ia sadar bahwa selama ini ia jahat, terutama pada Wonwoo dan juga.. Jun?

.

.

Wen Junhui, pemuda Shenzhen super tampan itu sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya di pagi hari. Mengabaikan Jeonghan dan Joshuayang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk seluruh member di balik pantry dapur.

"Jun, bisa kau bantu aku membangunkan anak-anak?" Jeonghan meminta tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _kimchi jjigae-_ nya yang hampir matang

"Ne." Dengan patuh, Jun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan berjalan menuju kamar _Meanie_ couple terlebih dahulu, karena jaraknya yang paling dekat dengan dapur. Sedikit ada rasa cemas ketika ia membuka pintu kamar itu, tak sanggup disuguhi pemandangan mesra yang mampu menusuk hati para bujang lapuk seperti Jun.

*klek

"Mingyu, Won-"

Jun terhenyak, ia tidak mendapati _meanie_ couple sedang tidur berpelukan atau semacamnya. Dia justru mendapatkan pemandangan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan. Minghao-nya. Ah bukan. Minghao, seseorang yang Jun kagumi-dan sangat ia cintai-, terlelap di pelukan Mingyu. IYA. DI PELUKAN MINGYU.

Ada ribuan pertanyaan di kepala Jun dan dia tak mau tahu jawabannya. Dadanya sesak semakin ia memperhatikan bagaimana Mingyu dan Minghao berpelukan. Rasanya seperti ditinju tepat di bagian dada.

"Eoh, Jun?"

Jun tersadar dari lamunan tak menyenangkannya, ia berbalik dan mendapati Wonwoo dengan kaus tipis kebesarannya. _Err itu sangat seksi._ Lupakan. Bahkan bagian itu tidak diperhatikan Jun, saat ini Jun hanya ingin berteriak pada Wonwoo yang tidak bisa menjaga pacarnya baik-baik, sampai-sampai tidur berpelukan dengan orang lain.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Wonwoo

Jun gelagapan, dia fikir Wonwoo tidak tau jika Mingyu sedang tidur berdua dengan Minghao. Dengan cepat Jun menarik knop pintu dan kembali menutupnya.

"T-tidak ada." Jawab Jun memaksakan untuk tersenyum, membatalkan niatnya juga untuk membuat gara-gara pagi itu

Wonwoo ikut tersenyum tipis, "Kau sudah membangunkan Mingyu dan Minghao?"

Kali ini Jun terdiam, "K-kau tahu jika Mingyu tidur dengan Minghao?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak tahu? Tadi malam Minghao membangunkanku, dia meminta untuk tidur bersama Mingyu karena dia bermimpi buruk. Aku tidak mungkin menjadi egois kan? Menyimpan Mingyu untuk diriku sendiri."

"Dan mereka berpelukan?"

"Kukira akan lebih."

" _Andwe_!"

Wonwoo terkekeh mendengar jeritan tak terima Jun. Entah kenapa, ia gemas melihat wajah Jun yang seperti itu. Bukan wajah marah, bukan wajah sedih, bukan wajah kecewa, bukan juga wajah senang. Tidak tahu apa ekspresinya, tapi Wonwoo menyukainya.

"Haha kalau begitu cepat bangunkan mereka sebelum.."

Jun menginterupsi, "Kau saja. Mingyu kan pacarmu."

Baru saja Jun hendak melangkahkan kakinya, tapi tertahan oleh ucapan Wonwoo, "Bukan lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jun berbalik, ia melihat Wonwoo tersenyum dengan sangat manis, lebih manis daripada gula tapi jauh lebih manis senyuman Minghao- itu pendapat Jun

"Kami sudah putus." Langkah Wonwoo tertuju pada Jun dan berhenti ketika jarak keduanya sangat sempit, Wonwoo menatap mata elang Jun dengan tatapan lembutnya, "Tadi malam."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jun sembari menarik kepalanya perlahan, berusaha memberi jarak

"Karena Mingyu mencintai Minghao." Jawab Wonwoo -berbohong

"Tidak mungkin." Sergah Jun

"Kenapa tidak?" Wonwoo mengangkat satu alisnya

Jun diam lagi. Mengapa Mingyu jatuh cinta pada Minghao adalah hal yang tidak mungkin? Minghao manis dan lembut seperti permen kapas. Semua orang mencintainya. Jun tahu itu.

" _Move on,_ Wen." Ucap Wonwoo lembut sembari menepuk pundak Jun, "Bangunkan saja yang lain, biar aku yang bangunkan Mingyu dan Minghao. Aku tahu kau tidak sanggup." Kemudian Wonwoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan Mingyu

"Cih, yang baru putus kan dia kenapa aku yang tidak sanggup? Tapi benar juga sih.." gumam Jun dan berlalu ke kamar lain

.

.

Semua member telah berkumpul di ruang makan, kecuali Minghao dan Wonwoo yang sedang membantu Jeonghan menyiapkan makanan. Setelah ketiganya selesai menghidangkan sarapan pagi di meja, mereka pun segera duduk di kursi kosong lainnya. Jeonghan sudah pasti duduk di samping sang _suami_. Sisanya yang kosong ada disamping Mingyu dan Jun.

Minghao tersenyum lebar saat tatapannya bertemu dengan Jun, ia hendak mengambil duduk di samping pangeran tampan itu tapi ia kalah cepat dengan Wonwoo. Minghao agak terkejut, ada sedikit rasa kecewa di hatinya. Ia pun berbalik dan duduk di samping Mingyu.

"Nah, ayo makan!" Seru Seungcheol

"Berdoa dulu!" Jeritan Joshua menghentikan gerakan para member yang sudah siap menyendok sarapan mereka

"Neee.." Semua member menurut lalu menundukan kepala mereka dalam, "Selamat makan!" seru seluruh member dan langsung menyerbu sarapan mereka

"Uh panas sekali." Ucap Minghao pelan sambil meniup-niup _kimchi jjigae_ -nya

Mingyu menoleh, lalu menukar mangkuk supnya dengan milik Minghao, "Makan punyaku saja, ini sudah agak dingin."

" _Gomawo._ " Ujar Minghao sambil tersenyum dan dibalas oleh senyuman manis Mingyu

Dada Jun terasa sesak sekali, biasanya dia yang melakukan hal seperhatian itu pada Minghao. Dari Minghao membuka matanya di pagi hari dan menutup matanya di malam hari. Begitu selanjutnya. Tapi kali ini.. Mingyu menang banyak sejak Subuh atau justru sejak tadi malam.

Wonwoo menyadari gerakan Jun yang berubah menjadi tidak bersemangat, ia hanya makan sedikit. Wonwoo menghela nafas, ia mengambil mangkuk nasi Jun dan membuat sang pemilik sedikit berteriak, " _Yah!_ "

Wonwoo tak menggubris, ia mengambil nasi sesendok penuh dan menyuapkannya pada Jun, "Ayo buka mulutmu."

"Apa-apaan sih?" Jun mendelik terkejut pada Wonwoo

"Cepat buka. Kau makan sedikit sekali. Aaaa.."

Jun membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara menolak suapan Wonwoo, tapi dengan cepat Wonwoo segera memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulut Jun

Semua member ex Jun dan Wonwoo juga sama terkejutnya dan saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain sembari bibir mereka membentuk pertanyaan, _'apa yang terjadi dengan Jun dan Wonwoo?_ '

Air muka Minghao berubah drastis, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Entah kenapa ia menjadi sangat ingin memukul Wonwoo saat itu juga.

"Dino, hari ini hyung yang antar ke sekolah ya?" memecah keheningan member

Dino mengangkat kepalanya, ia menggeleng mantap dengan mulut penuh, "Jun hyung sudah berjanji akan mengantarku ke sekolah. Tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Iya deh anaknya Jun." cibir

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut, sekalian berbelanja untuk kebutuhan kita." Ucap Jeonghan

"Biar aku saja." Wonwoo menawarkan diri dan lagi-lagi mendapatkan seluruh perhatian para member

"Tapi.." Jeonghan hendak menginterupsi tapi justru dia yang diinterupsi

"Ada daftar belanjanya kan? Hari ini Hyung istirahat saja, kau pasti kelelahan menjaga anak-anakmu yang bandel ini. Percayakan padaku." Ucap Wonwoo meyakinkan sambil tersenyum

Jarang sekali Wonwoo tersenyum seperti ini di pagi hari, senyum yang benar-benar tulus. Member lain menyadarinya. Terima kasih untuk siapapun yang telah membuat Wonwoo menjadi hangat seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu, Jun. Setelah mengantar Dino, kau antar Wonwoo ke minimarket dan bantu dia. _Arra_?" pinta Jeonghan pada Jun

" _Ne,_ Hyung." Jun mengangguk patuh- selalu begitu

Minghao tertunduk lesu. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka ketika _trio gag_ Seventeen mulai menggoda Wonwoo dan Jun sebagai orang tua Dino. Selama ini yang perhatian pada Dino kan dia, Minghao juga menyayangi Dino lebih dari yang lain. Dan dalam hati kecilnya, Minghao berharap dirinya lah yang disandingkan dengan Jun sebagai orang tua Dino. Minghao benci pagi ini.

.

.

Setelah Jun dan Wonwoo pergi mengantar Dino sekaligus belanja bulanan. Suasana di dorm mendadak sepi, yah karena _trio gag_ +Vernon turut serta pada rombongan pagi itu untuk diantar sampai gedung Pledis yang kebetulan searah dengan sekolah Dino.

Pria tampan berkulit tan a.k.a Kim Mingyu masih setia duduk di kursi makannya. Seolah kehilangan nyawanya, pria itu menatap kosong layar ponselnya yang berlatar fotonya dengan sang mantan kekasih. Pria ini sepertinya masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia sudah menyandang status single.

"Hei."

Ketika Joshua datang dan menepuk punggungnya, Mingyu sama sekali tak beralih. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan menutup ponselnya, takut-takut ketahuan sedang meratapi nasib.

"Melamun saja. Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" tanya Joshua sambil mengambil duduk di sebelah Mingyu

"Tidak ada." Jawab Mingyu dengan nada super pelan

"Memikirkan Wonwoo ya?" tebakan Joshua sukses membuat Mingyu mempertemukan tatapan mereka, "Jangan bahas dia." Berikutnya Mingyu berdiri dan meninggalkan Joshua sendirian di ruang makan

"Eh.. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" gumam Joshua, yang kemudian segera mencari Jeonghan dan Seungcheol untuk membahas kejanggalan hari ini, tentu saja antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo ditambah JunHao

Mingyu baru saja mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah, tepat di samping Minghao yang menatap kosong pada kartun Pororo di TV. Padahal Pororo adalah acara kesukaan Minghao, biasanya dia ditemani Jun menonton kartun penguin super imut seperti dirinya ini sambil tertawa keras-entah menertawakan pororonya atau Jun yang selalu protes dengan apa yang dilakukan pororo _"itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal."-_ Tapi tumben sekali, Minghao hanya menatap datar, sepertinya dia juga tidak benar-benar berkonsentrasi pada TV.

Mingyu mengamati wajah Minghao yang terlihat sama tidak bersemangatnya, kemudian ia menunduk untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Minghao lirih

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatap wajah imut Minghao, "Apa?"

"Kenapa Wonwoo hyung tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk tidur bersamamu tadi malam? Dan kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi sangat perhatian pada Jun-ge?" Minghao masih bertanya dengan suara pelan

"Aku dan.." ucapan Mingyu terpotong oleh Minghao, "Dia seperti ingin memiliki Jun-ge. Itu membuatku takut."

Mendadak mata Minghao menjadi sayu dan saat ia memejamkan matanya, bulir air matanya turut jatuh. Kemudian suasana di ruang tengah menjadi begitu mendung. Mingyu menepuk pundak Minghao,

"Minghao-a." panggil Mingyu, "Aku dan Wonwoo hyung sudah putus."

Minghao mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya. Kemudian rasa takut di hatinya semakin membesar.

.

.

"Belajarlah dengan baik. Makan bekalmu dan jangan nakal."

Dino memutar bola matanya saat Wonwoo menceramahinya di gerbang sekolah sembari memasangkan scarf rajut ke lehernya.

" _Ne,_ Wonwoo hyung."

Untung saja pagi itu belum banyak siswa yang datang dan menyadari keberadaan Dino dan Wonwoo, Jun? dia tetap di mobil, memandangi Dino dan Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang menyejukkan. Dalam diam Jun tersenyum melihat sifat hangat Wonwoo pada bayi besar mereka.

Saat Wonwoo berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke mobil, Jun merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. _What the heck is it?_

"Ayo." Wonwoo duduk disamping kemudi, namun tidak ada sahutan. Ia menoleh dan tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Jun, nyaris saja jantungnya berhenti saat itu juga kalau saja Jun tidak segera sadar dari lamunannya

Mobil berjalan dengan kecepatan rata-rata, keheningan melanda. Wonwoo maupun Jun tak sanggup membuka pembicaraan karena kalut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga keheningan itu mengantar mereka sampai minimarket terdekat.

Jun dan Wonwoo masuk ke dalam minimarket, Jun mendorong trolleynya sedangkan Wonwoo yang membawa list belanjanya dan mengambil apa saja yang dituliskan oleh Jeonghan.

"Cola, Kripik kentang, Paprika, Bawang, Selada, Rumput laut, Daging, Sosis.. um.." Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya, keningnya mengerenyit

*bruk

"Aw!" Jerit Wonwoo pelan saat punggungnya ditabrak trolley _,_ ia berbalik dan menatap Jun nyalang, "Bisa dorong trolley tidak sih?"

"Bisa kok. Kau saja yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Aku kan sedang melihat-lihat." Sergah Jun tak mau disalahkan

"Aish.." desis Wonwoo

Wonwoo kembali mengamati list belanja lalu beralih mengamati trolley yang hampir penuh, wajahnya berubah aneh. Ia terus-terusan mengamati list belanjanya.

" _Wae geurae?_ " tanya Jun yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres

"Jika ini belanja bulanan, kenapa sebanyak ini? Tidak mungkin bahan makanan sebanyak ini akan disimpan selama satu bulan di kulkas." Ucap Wonwoo

Jun ikut mengamati isi trolley. Benar juga. Ada terlalu banyak jumlah dari masing-masing item belanjaan. Ini mereka yang salah ambil atau memang sesuai dengan list belanja.

"Apa hari ini ada acara?" tanya Jun beralih menatap Wonwoo

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia membalas tatapan Jun," _Babbo._ "

" _Yah!_ Kenapa kau mengataiku bodoh?" sentak Jun tak terima

"Hari ini ulang tahun Dino. Bagaimana kau bisa melupakannya?" Wonwoo memukul kepala Jun pelan dengan daun bawang yang ia pegang

"Ish. Mana aku tahu? Memangnya aku ayahnya?" tanya Jun, selalu tidak mau disalahkan

"Dia kan memang anakmu, buktinya dia selalu menempel dan apa-apa pasti denganmu." Cibir Wonwoo

"Iya deh iya.. Aku lupa aku lupa. Dan ketahuilah lupa itu manusiawi." Ucap Jun

"Dasar Ayah yang tidak peka. Pantas saja sedari tadi Dino cemberut di dalam mobil." Wonwoo berbalik dan kembali meneruskan tour belanjanya diikuti Jun

"Wonwoo.." Panggil Jun

"Hm?" Wonwoo tidak menoleh, ia masih sibuk menghitung apel sesuai jumlah member dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong plastik

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli hadiah untuk Dino sekalian?" usul Jun

Kali ini Wonwoo menoleh, "Apa yang kita dapatkan di Minimarket sebagai kado untuk anak yang baru pubertas, Jun?" tanya Wonwoo

"Apa saja." Percayalah, maka semuanya akan terjadi- _korban One Fine Day_

"Lalu kau mau beli apa?"

Jun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru minimarket, mengamati setiap stand disana

Wonwoo mengangkat bibirnya, "Apa yang kau dapat? Kecap asin? Atau bubuk cabai?"

 _Sialan,_ batin Jun

.

.

"Kami pulang!" seru Jun dan Wonwoo ketika baru saja melangkahkan kaki mereka ke dalam dorm

Jeonghan buru-buru meninggalkan dapur untuk membantu Jun dan Wonwoo yang kewalahan membawa belanjaan di tangan mereka. Setelah meletakkan semua belanjaan di dapur, Jun segera meninggalkan dapur tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Wonwoo melihatnya sekilas lalu ikut membantu Jeonghan merapihkan belanjaan ke dalam kulkas.

"Hyung, ini untuk ulang tahun Dino ya?" Tanya Wonwoo

"Iya. Kita akan merayakan pesta ulang tahun _uri aegy_ malam ini." Jawab Jeonghan

" _Uri aegy_? Dino kan anak Jun seorang." Ucap Wonwoo

"Dengan Minghao." Tambah Jeonghan

Wonwoo menghentikan geraknya, ia melirik tak suka pada Jeonghan, "Memangnya mereka menikah? Kalau tidak punya hubungan apa-apa kenapa dianggap couple sih?" tanya Wonwoo sinis dan pergi meninggalkan Jeonghan

Jeonghan menoleh untuk menatap punggung Wonwoo yang menjauh, pria cantik itu menghela nafas. _"Sepertinya Mingyu dan Wonwoo sedang bertengkar.. atau mungkin putus. Tapi aku tak tahu kenapa Jun dan Minghao seperti turut andil dalam masalah ini."_ Ucapan Joshua beberapa menit lalu terngiang dikepalanya

Sedangkan disisi lain, Jun membuka pintu salah satu kamar dan memperlihatkan Minghao yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas dan pena di atas ranjang. Minghao mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang dan senyumnya merekah.

"Jun-ge?" seru Minghao girang

Jun tersenyum kecil, ia menyusul untuk tengkurap disamping Minghao, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jun

"Aku membuat surat untuk Dino. Sebuah surat yang sangat manis." Jawab Minghao tanpa mengalihkan tatapan bahagianya pada Jun

"Kau memberikan ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya?" tanya Jun lagi, ia membaca surat buatan Minghao. Walau bahasa Koreanya payah tapi ini memang manis.

"Ne. Tadi pagi aku kan juga sudah membuatkan dia bekal dan tepat jam 12 tadi aku mengucapkannya di chat. Entahlah dia sudah membukanya atau belum." Jelas Minghao

Mendengar kata 'tadi malam', membuat raut wajah Jun kembali murung. Dia masih ingat jelas bagaimana ketika ia menemukan Minghao tertidur dipelukan Mingyu. Sakit lagi.

" _Wei sheme,_ ge? Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" tanya Minghao

" _Du_.." Jun menggeleng

Minghao mencembikkan bibirnya, ia berusaha menghangatkan suasana lagi dengan mencoret pipi Jun dengan spidol warnanya, Jun menoleh terkejut pada Minghao, "Hehehe, gege jelek."

" _Yah_! Anak nakal." Jun memasang wajah marahnya, namun dia tidak benar-benar marah. Mana mungkin dia bisa marah pada Minghao?

Jun mengambil spidol lain dan hendak mencoretkannya pada Minghao, tapi Minghao menahan tangannya, " _Hajimaa~_ "

Logat bicara Minghao yang lucu membuat Jun sedikit tertawa, ia kembali menyerang Minghao tapi Minghao tetap mati-matian bertahan. Pergulatan kecil penuh tawa itupun tak dapat dihindari. Minghao dan Jun sama-sama tertawa lepas tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang dengan wajah flat sedang mengawasi mereka berdua dari ambang pintu dan pergi saat dadanya semakin sesak.

Saat Jun menarik tangan Minghao untuk mencoretkan spidol –entah untuk yang keberapa- di wajah Minghao, ia tak begitu seimbang sehingga keduanya sama-sama terjatuh dari kasur dengan posisi Minghao menindih Jun

Wajah keduanya begitu dekat, sangat dekat sehingga Minghao maupun Jun mampu merasakan terpaan nafas hangat di permukaan wajah mereka. Minghao merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat, ia selalu merasakan hal ini saat ia berada di jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Jun. dia tak tahu perasaan apa itu, tapi Minghao menyukainya.

"Jun, Ming- _YAH! MWOHANEUN GEOYA?!_ "

Jeritan Jeonghan menyadarkan Jun dan Minghao yang sama-sama kehilangan kesadaran ketika saling bertatapan. Dengan cepat Minghao bangun dan membantu Jun untuk berdiri. Jun sedikit meringis karena punggungnya terasa sakit.

"Ya Tuhan, Wen Junhui, Xu Minghao. Kalian tidak boleh melakukan 'hal seperti itu' di siang hari. Itu benar-benar tidak baik, apa kalian tidak malu keluar dengan 'tanda' di leher saat pesta nanti? Dan Minghao kau mau tak bisa berjalan saat pesta nanti? Jika kalian mau melakukan 'itu' kalian bisa melakukannya nanti mala-"

Jeonghan menutup mulutnya saat ia sadar bahwa Jun tengah melotot padanya sedangkan Minghao hanya tertunduk malu dengan wajah dan telinganya yang memerah.

"M-maksudku.. kalian tidak boleh bermain saat ini karena yang lain sedang sibuk dengan pesta ulang tahun Dino. Jika kalian terjatuh kan, lehermu bisa memar atau kakimu sakit." Nada bicara Jeonghan terdengar gugup, "Dan.. dan.. astaga, Minghao tolong bantu Woozi hyung membereskan ruang tamu." Titah Jeonghan yang merasa malu dengan ucapan tak senonohnya tadi

"Ne hyung." Minghao pun berlari tanpa mengangkat kepalanya, ia juga malu saat mendengar ucapan Jeonghan. Pikirannya juga sudah melayang kemana-mana.

Saat Minghao keluar, Jeonghan secepat mungkin memukuli perut Jun, "Aw aw hyung.. berhenti.. kau ini kenapa sih.. aw.." Jun berusaha menghentikan Jeonghan

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada _uri_ Haohao? Dia masih sangat polos dan belum waktunya untuk melakukan _hal yang seperti itu_." ucap Jeonghan sambil melotot

"Apaan sih hyung? Kau saja yang berfikiran kesana. Kami tadi sedang berkelahi, kebetulan saja terjatuh dengan posisi seperti itu." sergah Jun

"Alasan saja." Cibir Jeonghan

"Kalaupun aku mau melakukan itu pada Minghao, lebih baik aku membawanya ke hotel. Wlee.." Jun menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari meninggalkan Jeonghan di kamar

" _YAH!_ Awas saja kalau kau berani melakukan itu pada _uri_ Haohao! Kubunuh kau!"

.

.

Siang itu juga, semua member ex Dino sudah disibukkan dengan acara beres-beres sekaligus mendekor ruang tengah untuk pesta ulang tahun sang magnae.

"Mingyu, kau bisa keluar untuk membeli kuenya?" tanya Seungcheol pada Mingyu yang terlihat paling menganggur di antara member lain yang sibuk

" _Ne._ " Mingyu mengangguk pasrah

"Jangan lupa diberi tulisan _saengil chukka hamnidda, uri giant baby_. Ah, tambahkan juga aksesoris bergambar dinosaurus." Jelas Seungcheol

" _Ne,_ hyung." Mingyu masih mengangguk tanpa semangat

"Aish jangan lesu begitu. Aku akan minta Wonwoo untuk menemanimu." Baru saja Seungcheol hendak memanggil Wonwoo, tapi Mingyu segera menahannya, "Tidak perlu, hyung. Aku sendiri saja."

"Baiklah." Tiba-tiba melihat Minghao yang sedang berjalan dari dapur, "Hei Minghao." Panggil Seungcheol

"Ne hyung?" tanya Minghao

"Bisa kau temani Mingyu membeli kue untuk Dino?" menatap Minghao penuh harap

"K-kenapa.. baiklah. Aku akan ambil jaketku dulu." Ucap Minghao dan menghilang di balik kamarnya

Sepeninggal Minghao, Wonwoo datang bersama Jun, "Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Jun

"Aku menyuruh Minghao menemani Mingyu membeli kue untuk Dino." Jawab

"Kenapa harus Minghao?" tanya Jun lirih, ada nada kesal disana

Wonwoo melirik pada Jun sekilas, ia tersenyum kecil dan menatap Mingyu, "Wah, kufikir kesempatan ini bisa kau jadikan waktu untuk berkencan sekaligus, Mingyu. Kau tak mau mengulur waktu terlalu lama, kan?"

" _Mwo?_ " Seungcheol dan Jun menatap Wonwoo bingung, "Mingyu sedang pdkt dengan _uri_ Haohao." Lanjut Wonwoo dengan senyuman penuh artinya

Mingyu menghela nafas tak suka. Ia kecewa dengan Wonwoo dan perlahan namun pasti, semuanya akan menjadi kacau.

.

 _ **KKEUT!**_

* * *

Halo halo, carat newbie _yeogisseo._ Baru beberapa hari ini fall in love sama mas-mas Sebong dan kepincut sama JunHao couple+ WonJun. Disini aku multibiaseu, suka Wonwoo suka juga Jun, sama Minghao jujaaa *maruk*

Itulah kenapa aku ngeship JunHao dan WonJun. Tapi aku lebih ke JunHao, soalnya mereka itu cocok banget, Jun itu kaya seme yang penuh kasih sayang dan Minghao itu tipekal uke-uke manja. Duh mereka ucul sekali. Soal MinHao itu aku ngga ngeship sih, cuma buat pelengkap cerita wkwk. Ohiya, aku juga ngeship VerKwan sama SoonSeok *ngga nanya

Soal Dino yang jadi anaknya JunHao itu, entahlah aku dapet hidayah darimana. Aku suka liat Minghao perhatian banget sama Dino, atau emang kebetulan aja aku liatnya cuma Minghao karena mataku udah autofocus sama JunHao wkwk. Pokoknya soal ini aku ngga terima protes, Dino tetep anaknya JunHao XD

Ah ya, aku butuh bantuan banget buat para mbak-mas-dek carat yang mungkin udah lumayan lama atau udah tahu banget soal Seventeen buat _sharing_ ke aku tentang Seventeen. Jadi, pas aku bikin kelanjutan cerita atau bikin cerita lain, ngga ada kesalahan dalam memberi watak dan bikin cerita jadi makin absurd hehe. *PM jebal*

Ditunggu banget reviewnya, karena itu membangkitkan semangat untuk kembali menulis chap selanjutnya. Well, menerima kritik saran tapi tidak menerima flame. Hohohoho~

Lastly, _**THANK YOU FOR READ & ofc. THE REVIEW ^^ **_*bow bareng Jun, Wonu, & Haohao*


End file.
